Dannon, neither Jedi nor Sith
by vandaman98
Summary: A story about a teenager, very strong with the force, but isn't a Jedi or a Sith. He lived on Corusant before order 66, but now, he will have to make a decision, save the galaxy from the new threat, or destroy it.
1. Chapter 1

I am unsure if I should continue or not, what do you think?

Footsteps. They were walking towards me. No, running. A few of the troopers from the clone army invading the Jedi temple had found me. I guess they didn't like the fact I stole a Jedi holocron. I had almost escaped when I heard blaster fire. That was when the mad chase began. I ran from the temple, not looking back, using the force to increase my speed, but the troopers had jetpacks, so I didn't have much of an advantage. I looked ahead and saw a busy casino. At this rate, the blaster fire would send everyone there into a panic. Just the diversion I needed. I pulled out my side pistol. Just small enough to hide it, but not small enough to be useless. I aimed at the bottles behind the bartender and was about to fire when the troopers flew up high and veered right, overtop the busy street. I stopped, quickly hiding my pistol out of view. I looked in the direction they were heading and saw something I would never forget. Higher up, about 4 levels above where I was, there was a jedi, fighting the clone troopers. Had the Jedi gone rogue? If so, surely the Jedi cousel would have sent more than just troopers to deal with him. I saw another Jedi running towards the first. This one younger, an apprentice. He activated his lightsaber and no sooner had the blue blade come out of its hilt had it gone through its first target. The clones were startled, but soon refocused and targeted the second Jedi too. I stood there, gaping, trying to figure out what was going on. Something brushed past my shoulder. I turned, but saw nothing. I turned back around just in time to see a dark figure standing above a pair of limp Jedi. The man was average height, well built and was holding a lightsaber. But why did he kill the Jedi. I realized I was standing in the middle of the street and moved back into an alleyway, just in time as the dark man turned to my direction. I couldn't make out his face, but I could sense something dark about him. A clone trooper came up to him and handed him something. Another lightsaber. They briefly talked before the dark man activated his new blade. It was red. Why? Why would the clone troopers be handing this man a sith lightsaber? The man turned sideways and activated a hologram telecommunicator. He bowed as the figure appeared on the screen. It was a sith Lord. There was no doubt. The man on the hologram was none other than the mysterious sith Lord, master of Count Dooku. But Dooku was dead, which means the dark man must be the new sith apprentice. If this was so, and it was the most likely situation, then why were the clones working for him, unless. NO, it's not possible. If the clones are working for him, then that would mean that the entire clone army is now separatists. The Republic no longer had an army. They were vulnerable. That is why the two Jedi were killed. The sith are trying to wipe them out. What about the others at the Jedi temple. I had some contacts in there who I knew well. They were good people, but they are now most likely dead. The temple was hard enough to sneak out of, but an entire army was entering it, so it would be even harder. If the clone army is now working for the sith, then anyone and everyone in the Jedi temple would have been wiped out. I needed to get off Corusant. I started back into the street when the dark man turned and looked right at me. My heart began to beat faster. Did he know who I was. i wasn't a Jedi, nor a sith. Surely he knew that, but did he know about me. Did he know my appearance? I was 7ft tall, so I was easy to spot, but I had dark black robes with a long black cape almost reacing the gound on, and a hood that covered most of my face. This appearance gave me an advantage as I looked so intimidating that people tended to actively avoid me. I also had a gift for the force. Maybe he is able to sense me. I hadn't mastered the ability to hide the fact that I have a connection to the force, so if he was paying enough attention, it wouldn't have been hard. The man turned to the troopers beside him and pointed right at me. The only way for him to know where I am was if he could sense me. They aimed at my direction and started firing. They were now on me. I moved further back, making sure I was unable to be seen, with my black cape on, and the alleyway being so dark, there was no way the naked eye could see me, but if their helmets had heat detection, they would be able to see me anyway. I started running down the street, fleeing for my life. I needed to reach where I hid my lightsabers, but there was too many people in the street. I pulled out my pistol, while trying to dodge people in my way. If I fired, it would clear the streets, but then it would be easier for the troopers to fire at me. I needed to get up a level. Once there, if I went ahead by two streets, to the casino to the left, under the garbage bin lay my lightsabers. They were double side blades, one blue, one red. The hilts I designed myself on the planet of Tatooine. The blue one has the crystal behind a hardened glass casing, with the rest of the hilt a faded metal. The red one, looked like a standard hilt with and identical one stuck to the bottom, having a spike coming out of either side at about a finger length. I looked around, trying to find a way up. About three meters ahead was a sign, it was advertising a restraunt around the corner. I saw a taxi coming by. If timed right I should be able to jump from the sign to the taxi and up. I jumped, landing on the sign. the taxi was almost in place. Bullets started wizzing past my head. I ducked and went into a crouch position, ready to jump. I needed to time this perfectly. The taxi came by, I jumped, my foot landing on the side door for a split second, before pushing of again, putting me into a back flip. I landed on the platform perfectly. Usually, I would take a moment to admire what I just did, but the troopers were alread on their way up. I ran towards the casino troopers started closing in, their shots getting more accurate. I reached out with the force. I could feel my lightsabers moving from under the bin. They flew through the air. Time almost slowed down. The head clone behind me fired his blaster, the bullet heading straight for the back of my head. I turned, grabbing my blue lightsaber in one hand and the other resting on my belt. As soon as the hilt landed in my hand, I activated the twin blades, twirling them around, blocking the bullets fired. If I wanted to escape, I will need to kill these troopers first. I stopped, the troopers looking confused at the sight of the lighsaber. I then started running towards them. They fired their rifles, but it did little good. I started wondering when the dark an would be, suddenly hesitating. I continued, almost reaching them, no longer caring whe the dark man is. It seemed he left to go somewhere else. I reached the clones and easily killed them, stabbing then in the heart. I sensed something move behind me and I turned, raising my botto blade, twisting it around, about to slice him in half, but it stopped. Something had blocked my lightsaber. Impossible, I looked at his hands, another clone trooper, but with a vibroblade. The only swords able to block lightsabers. I was stunned. I hadn't seen a virbroblde in several years. I jumped back, deactivating and resting the hilt on my belt. I landed on the ground three meters away. The streets had cleared as no one wanted to be involved. I raise my free hand, curling my fingers as if I as holding his throat. Really, I was, with the force. I could feel him breathing. I tightened my grip. The clone dropped his virbroblade and reached for his throat, trying to grab at the invisible hand to free himself from my grip. I twisted my hand and heard his spine snap. The clone fell limp, and I released my grip. BOOM! I turn around and look. The Jedi temple had a long line of black smoke rising from it. No, they can't. The holocrons were still in the safe. What is going to happen to them. If it was sith invading, they would probably destroy them all. My legs led the way as I raced back towards the temple. If, if I can just get a couple more. It wasn't long before I was once again along the edge of the temple. On the way past, I snatched a bag from a stall. I entered through a ventilation shaft, careful to not make any noise. I soon found myself at the vault. I quickly grabbed as many holocrons as I could fit in the bag and left. I went back through the ventilation shaft. Looking around, I noticed I was on the right side of the temple. I needed to find a ship and get off Corusant. I ran along the edge. One slip is all it would take. One wrong step and my life would be over. Underneath me the clone army was still entering the temple, overwhelming even the best Jedi. I reached the other end of the temple and saw a small ship about to take off. It was small, but big enough for light travel. Upon looking down I saw two small figures running across the courtyard. It was a long way down, but I needed to get off Corusant. I jumped. The fall would have been at least a couple hundred metres high. I fell through the air for what felt like eternity. The ground of the courtyard was coming closer, fast. Using the force once again, I slowed my decent. I landed on the ground without a sound. "Come quickly Jordan." I knew that voice. It eas none other than Obi-wan Kenobi. The younger lad behind him must be Jordan. From the looks of it, he was Obi-wan's new apprentice. They were closing on the ship fast. Quickly and quietly I ran towards the ship also, hoping they didn't turn around. They entered the ship, and I was able to sneak into the cargo hold just before they took off. I tried to listen into their conversation. There was a third man on board. I couldn't make out any distinct words, so I gave up an opened my bag. I had managed to get 7 holocrons in total. I activated and read each of them, noting the knowledge and techniques, trying to memorise them for later use. One of them which would come into great use was the one about how to speed up healing. It wouldn't heal a wound instantly, but it would speed up the recovery. I could feel the ship landing. I had no idea where I was or who would be out there. I slowly pried open the cargo bay door and peeked out. I saw Jordan, Obi-wan, and the other man, also in Jedi robes, but I couldn't see his face. Apart from these three figures, there was jungle everywhere. Bail Organa came out and greeted them, obviously they knew each other. I needed to get to a space port, but where, in the middle of a jungle planet, am I supposed to find one.

After wandering around for hours trying to trust in my instincts, and getting horribly lost many times, I came to a small village. What I needed was food and information. Looking around, I saw a little casino with a large man out front. He was at least 6 ft 4. Burly, large muscles, bald, and the kind of character that would never smile, probably because of his baldness. I reached into my pocket and grabbed out some credits. I had 500 credits left. I grabbed 100 hand held out my hand, as if to shake his. He knew how this worked. He smiled, grabbed my hand, taking the credits, and stood aside. "Welcome." He said as I walked past. I entered the small building. A couple of people were drinking at the bar. I walked over and ordered myself a meal. I looked at the man next to me. "Do you know what is happening over in Corusant?" I asked.

"Order 66" the man replied.

"What?"

"Order 66, destroy all Jedi…"

"How do you know that?" I said with curiosity. It had only been recent since the Jedi killings began. The man didn't answer, instead he went back to his drink. I needed to know, and quickly. I remembered back on Corusant when the Jedi Plo Koon walked into a bar and placed his lightsaber on the bench before asking his questions. He got more answers that way, and a lot quicker too. What he heck, might as well give it a go. I reached down to my belt, under my tunic, and grabbed my double sided lightsaber. The blue crystal shone a little more brightly when I touched the hilt. I pulled it out and laid it on the bench with a thud. "Do I need to repeat myself? How do you know this information?"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the Next Part. Enjoy:

The bartender quickly grabbed a couple bottles of alcohol and hid under the bench top. The man didn't move.

"You just made a very big mistake." he said. He turned, facing me for the first time. He was average height, normal build, but his face was the same as the clone troopers. I looked at his forehead and gasped. There, on his forehead, was a tattoo. The type the clone army used to identify their soldiers. This was a clone trooper.

"I know," he said. "Because I am part of the 702nd and order 66 has been given. Kill all Jedi, even you."

"But I'm no Jedi," I scoffed.  
>You have a lightsaber, and there is only two sith. So you're not a sith, but claim to not be a Jedi, so what are you then? Of no importance?" I could feel the anger building up inside of me. I know that the sith use anger as power. The angrier they got, the more powerful they got. My meal arrived in front of me and I returned my lightsaber to my belt and started eating. With my hood still on me head, the clone would not have been able to see any of me except my mouth. I looked around the bar from my position trying to find some way to distract the clone long enough to get out and away. There was no way. The only way to get out now would be if I fought off this soldier. If I ran, he would sound the alarm, but if I killed him quickly enough, he would not have time to warn the rest of his battalion. The door to the casino opened, and I was able to sense another four clone troopers walk in. Damn. With one trooper, I had a chance, but now, with five. They would definitely be able to get back up and sound the alarm another 'Jedi' was found. The clone next to me turned around and whispered to me, "Turn yourself in and live for a little longer." I had no choice but to fight my way out. I reached into my pocket, pulling out another 100 credits, slamming them down on the bench top. The clone laughed. "Surely," he laughed, "your meal wasn't that much."<p>

"It wasn't." I smiled. The clone saw my smile and lost his. Using the force, I grabbed 5 bottles from the shelf behind the bar and slammed them into the first clone. Without hesitation, I turned around, getting up and reaching out with the force, slamming three clones into the wall, causing cracks to form and their back to break. The last two raised their rifles, firing at me. I grabbed my double blade and activated only one side. A blue light shone out. Better surprise them later with my double blades, I thought. I deflected the first round of bullets into the first clone, which killed him instantly. I deflected the next round back into one of the last two, killing him also. Now there was only one soldier left. I walked over to him. He reached down, pressing a combination into his comlink. Seconds later an alarm started blaring. I reached out with my free hand and to choke the last clone. I walked out of the casino with the clone still strangling. I snapped his neck and went out to the main road. I turned right and saw the entire battalion running up the road. In the air was cruiser, probably with another two battalions in it ready to deploy. I walked to the centre of the road and stopped. Turning to the running clones, I activate my red lightsaber, allowing both blades to activate. I also activated the second blade from my other lightsaber. The clones slowed to a halt. In front of them stood a tall young man with two double lightsabers. They took cover behind anything on the street. I walked forward, widening my smile. They think they can stop me. No one has ever beaten me in a fight. No man has beaten me 1 on 1, and no one has beaten me with a group, and no army will beat me either. Even if I die, who cares? There is no longer anything to live for. The Jedi are being killed off. This would tip the tide of battle. The sith would rule the galaxy with an iron fist. I don't know where to go, or what to do. If I die, I am taking as many clones with me. I bolted forward, using the force to give me a boost forward. I was at the front lines before the clones even noticed I moved. I used my dual lightsabers to slice through the first row of clones within seconds. I threw my blade left and right, slicing the clones in half on their way, while doing so, I shot out electricity at any clone in front of me. Forcing my lightsabers back to me, still moving forward, I killed every clone in sight. Only a minute after the fight began, the fight finished, without a shot even being fired from the clones rifles. A comlink buzzed on a dead clones arm. I deactivated my lightsabers and put them back on my belt. I reached out my hand and picked up the comlink, forcing it into my palm. Upon activating it, a voice came through, "Captain, this is Admiral Atkin, what is you status?"

"You troops are dead." I replied, smiling at the idea that not even a battalion of clones could stop me.

"What! How, they just confirmed visual only a minute ago. Who are you? I command you to tell me who you are!"

"I am your worst nightmare."

"Fire at his position, if we scare him he might give in…" The comlink cut out. The cruiser above turned slightly to the side. Even at this distance, I could see the main guns moving position. The cruiser tilted, so the guns were facing toward the ground. The cruiser had artificial gravity generators, so they could turn upside down and still not feel any difference. They wouldn't fire on a civilian population though, would they? Surely, there would be too many casualties. I need to get up to the cruiser. There must be a way, what I need is a ship. I remember seeing a docking bay on the outskirts of the city when I walked in. There would have to be at least a ship there. I started to run, going as fast as I could without slamming into people. I was nearing the security gate of bay 1. There was a large wookie just outside. He must be standing guard. When I was just 5 meters away I jumped up two meters and slammed the sole of my foot into his face, knocking him out. I rolled as I hit the floor and went back into a run. I got to the security terminal beside the blast doors, and opened the front panel. If this was Corusant, this would've been so much easier; all Jedi had a bypass lock. Just force out a key, twist it and put it back in. I looked at the wires. They were all a mess, there is no way I could hot wire these to open the door. Plan B. Physical force. Literally, using the force. I concentrated all my might on pushing the doors open. I could hear the metal creaking and slowly opening, forming a small gap, just big enough for a beetle. The wookie started stirring. They never stayed down for long. I concentrated harder, needing to open the door. The door was half open when a guy, average build, messy hair, grease all over his hands walked out of the ship.

"HEY! What are you doing? Where is Chewie?"

That's it, I lost concentration, and the doors slid mostly closed again. I ignored the man, trying to reopen the doors. Big mistake. The man got out a side pistol and fired directly at me. With all my attention on opening the doors, I sensed the bullet coming, but too late. I moved right, but the bullet hit the left of my waist. The doors were now jammed in place, the motors burned out from fighting to close the doors.

"What the heck man?" I shouted to him.

"Lesson learned, no one steals my ship, you want a lift, well no, come on Chewie, let's get out of here." He said, walking back into his ship, the wookie close behind.

I got up, using the force to numb the pain of my wound. I ran forward, and grabbed the wookie by the neck. We were the same height, but the wookie was stronger… physically.

"I wouldn't do that to a grumpy wookie with a sore head," the guy said.

"Who are you?" I demanded, getting angry as time was wasting.

"Who are you to make demands?" I ignited one side of my red lightsaber and held it just in front of the wookie, so if he moved, I would slice off his head.  
>"All right, all right, just calm down. I am Han Solo, and the wookie is Chewie,"<p>

"Arrggg," the wookie grumbled.

"Just sit tight, I'm working on it, he's not going to slice your head off. Now," Han said turning to me, "what do you want. If it's the ship, I'm sorry, but I'd rather die."

I didn't have time for games. I deactivated my lightsaber and pushed the wookie forward. "Just get me close to the cruiser above" I said as I walked past and onto his ship. It was almost like a disk, but with a little square cut out of one side where the cockpit was. It has 2 blaster pits on either side for a gunner and telecommunications arrays on top. The engines looked high tech and pretty new. The hull looked pretty battered, and the inside looked no better. Han and Chewie walked in right behind me. I let them past, into the cockpit. They started up the ship and took off out of the bay, heading straight for the cruiser.

"So, are we landing in the cruiser or is another ship coming to get you or what?"

"If you land the ship, you will get blown up, just get me within 100 meters and above the cruiser, I'll handle the rest, then get out of here and hope you never see me again."

"O.K then…" the ship neared the cruiser and was just above it. The intercom buzzed to life.

"You are getting too close to a Republic cruiser, move away now or get fired upon."

"You better hurry, because in two seconds I'm leaving," Han said, preparing the hyperdrive. I ran to the door and opened it. The wind rushed into my face and I jumped out, just as Han moved his ship around and jumped to hyperspace. I was coming up on the cruisers hull. I used the force to slow my decent, but I was moving too fast, and slammed into it. The pain rushed back into my bullet wound and I could barely walk. I stumbled up to a crawl and used one of my lightsabers to cut a hole in the hull, just big enough for me to fit through. I tried to jump down, but fell instead, causing even more pain to rush to my wound. Using the wall for help, I got up and moved to a data pad. According to the maps, just down the hall was a medibay. I started running as best I could toward the medibay, but just before I could reach it, I stumbled and fell. The medical droid must of heard me and came out of the medibay. I went up against the wall and activated my red lightsaber. "I need something to stop the pain of my bullet wound." I said to the droid. "That is no bullet wound, that is a very poisonous toxin on a dart, you need an antidote. Lucky for you, I have some in the cabinet, I will be right back." The droid spun and went into the medibay again. A couple seconds passed and droid came back out. "Your lucky to have survived as long as you did, the toxin is moving rather slowly, it must be very painful. Only the strongest can survive that long." The droid lectured on as he gave the antidote. Immediately the pain began to subside. I got up, reactivating my lightsaber, just as four clone troopers came around the corner. "You have been most helpful doc." I said as I stabbed my blade into the head of the droid, destroying it completely. I grabbed my second lightsaber and activated the twin blades. Now with both lightsabers active, I charged the clone troopers, killing all four almost instantly. I began a sweep of the cruiser. I synced the life signs detector to a portable data pad so I could see who was still left on the ship. After a couple of minutes, the only person alive on the cruiser was me. I sat down, now on the bridge, and thought to myself. "A cruiser could come in handy. I will need to get some recruits to help me pilot it, but I could do basic function myself. I stood on the middle platform, focusing the force to use all of the controls. I could steer the cruiser, use the main guns, use hyperspace, and control main functions. I turned the ship upwards and went out of orbit. I needed a planet where I could set down the cruiser and fix it up, get a crew, and not gain too much attention. I twisted around, and went into the conference room. Turning on the radio, I decided to listen for a while whilst deciding where to go. It wasn't long before a news lady announced "Most of the bounty hunter from around the galaxy are gathering on the planet Dellalt to try and find Xim's long lost treasure. Will they ever find it, we don't know, but we will be keeping tabs on them throughout their adventure." That's it. Xim's treasure is said to be worth over 50 trillion credits. If I could find it, I could easily pay for the galaxies best bounty hunter to crew my ship. I could land the cruiser on Deneba, a desert planet, and take a smaller ship to find the treasure. I activated the hyper drive heading for Deneba. The trip there was long, and boring. The hyper drive would be the first thing replace on my new cruiser.


End file.
